Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to an improved building block holder used to support and position building blocks, such as so called xe2x80x9cthin bricksxe2x80x9d, which are used as surface panels for buildings.
In traditional building construction, block walls are formed by stacking blocks one at a time on top of each other with a layer of mortar between the blocks. Such construction is typical for brick walls as well as walls formed of other types of building block materials. Such walls are aesthetically pleasing but the materials are expensive and the walls are expensive to fabricate and are poor insulators.
A less expensive alternative is a so-called xe2x80x9cthin brickxe2x80x9d wall construction, wherein thinner bricks are mounted on building block holders in the form of flat support panels that are affixed to the sides of the building. Gaps between the thin bricks are filled with traditional mortar, so that the finished panel has the same visual effect as a traditional brick wall. However, the panels are thinner and are less expensive and easier to install. Such panels also facilitate the incorporation of efficient insulating materials, such as foam board, between the panel and the building walls.
One problem with the use of thin bricks is that they can sometimes become separated from the support panels on which they are mounted. The traditional way for affixing thin bricks to support panels is by a conventional adhesive. If the adhesive releases, the bricks can fall off the panels. Some systems have used separately attachable clips that incorporate devices to lock mortar on the panel but these are extra elements, involve extra expense, and provide only a limited number of attachment locations of limited effectiveness.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved building block holder for building blocks such as thin bricks or the like, wherein the building blocks are positively locked to a support panel by a plurality of integral, durable mortar locks that lock the mortar to the panel. Another object is to provide mortar locks that not only lock the mortar to the panel, and thus hold the bricks to the panel, but also serve as flanges that support the bricks in horizontal rows.
The present invention comprises an improved building block holder for supporting and positioning thin bricks or other building blocks in a spaced relationship on a wall, wherein gaps between the blocks are filled with mortar. The building block holder comprises a support panel formed of sheet material that is adapted to be fastened to the side of a building. The panel comprises a plurality of rows of integral, spaced building block support elements extending outwardly from the panel, with the rows being spaced vertically apart by the height of the blocks and the desired gap between the blocks. The block support elements have at least a portion thereof that extends at a nonperpendicular angle with respect to the panel, such that there is an open mortar space behind that portion of the elements. Thus, when the gap between the blocks is filled with mortar, the mortar penetrates the space behind the elements. When the mortar dries, the mortar is locked on the panel by engagement with a rear side of the nonperpendicular portion of the elements. The mortar, in turn, locks the blocks on the panel by engagement with the blocks.
The block supporting elements of the present invention desirably are formed in the shape of upwardly and outwardly extending prongs having vertically positioned reinforcing ribs therein. This gives the prongs a rigid construction that resists deformation during storage or handling of the panels and prevents the prongs from bending downwardly when building blocks are placed thereon.
The present invention also incorporates rearwardly deformed portions adjacent the bricks that serve to space the panel away from a substrate and also provide a recessed location for mounting fasteners and a water channel for directing water from behind the panels.
The present invention also includes integral glue locks positioned so as to be adjacent a rear portion of the bricks. The glue locks comprise openings in the panels or nonperpendicular projections from the panels such that adhesive used to attach the bricks to the panels can penetrate to a position behind the projections or behind the panel so as to lock the glue on the panel and thereby lock the bricks on the panel.
The present invention includes a number of additional accessory features, including a shelf for mounting bricks on their ends, a corner bracket for mounting L-shaped bricks to the corner of a building, and an edge connector in the form of a J-piece for attaching the edge of a panel to a building.
These and other features of the present invention are described in detail below and shown in the appended drawings.